New Songs in a Feudal Era
by Ivorette
Summary: A collection of 100-word drabbles written for a fanfiction community contest. As for pairings, these will generally honor the canon pairings: InuyashaKagome, MirokuSango, SesshoumaruKagura, etc.
1. The World Could Be Anywhere

A/N: This is the first drabble I wrote for the Livejournal Inuyasha Fanfiction Community's drabble challenge. There will probably be more (I'm thinking at least five). I've already had some grammar problems pointed out to me (which have been fixed), and if you see anything similar please let me know. I won't bite, and there's always room for improvement.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and setting from Inuyasha are the property of Takahashi Rumiko.  
  
*****  
  
The World Could Be Anywhere  
  
Kagome jumped, and the Japan she knew disappeared into so much nothing around her.  
  
After the first few trips into the past, she began to shut her eyes. The swirls and spots of color, however, remained imprinted on the back of her eyelids. Her hair rushed behind her in the force of the wind of her fall, and yet she felt oddly weightless, knowing that she would trip and stumble upon landing. She was warm despite the wind, suspended in a rift of time. For those few seconds, the world could be anywhere.  
  
Did it feel the same to Inuyasha? 


	2. Faith's Reward

A/N: Second drabble for the Inuyasha Fanfiction Community contest. I couldn't help but have one to honor my favorite canon pairing, Miroku/Sango. I'd love to hear what you guys think, and it's not hard to leave a review. Thanks.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters and settings from Inuyasha are the property of Takahashi Rumiko.  
  
*****  
  
Faith's Reward  
  
Miroku knelt at the edge of the gravesite, hands clasped and head tilted. His arms were bare and his face was sweaty from digging, but his face showed a different picture: peace, hope, and Buddha's mercy, twisting and flowing over his hunched posture to the unmarked graves stretched before him.  
  
He seemed to glow softly, quite apart from the sun's bright glare.  
  
What was rewarding his faith? Were his senses heightened, allowing him to see the souls ascending to heaven?  
  
Sango thought it a wonder that he couldn't feel her eyes on him or sense the beating of her heart. 


	3. Respect in Absence

Third contest drabble! This one honors one of my favorite side characters, Kagome's little brother Souta. I'm the youngest child in my family and don't know what it would be like to have a younger brother or sister, but I'd like him/her to be just like Souta ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: All characters, settings, and events from Inuyasha are the property of Takahashi Rumiko. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
***** Respect in Absence  
  
When Kagome turned fifteen, Souta was scared for the first time that he'd never see her again. His grandfather and mother were also wracked with worry, but they were at least partly distracted by trying to console Souta, who spent two days sobbing when there were no more tears left.  
  
Kagome's trips to the past still scared Souta, but he soon learned that it was nothing compared to when she returned covered with blood and sweat that wasn't always hers.  
  
He never snuck into her room while she was away, but made a point to every time she was home.  
  
*****  
  
Feedback, as you know, is appreciated by any author. Leave a quick note and tell me what you think, even if you hated it. There's always room for an author to improve. 


	4. Enough to Speak

Fourth drabble for the Inuyasha drabble challenge, this one of the "omgsocuteotp" variety. This one features a slightly unpopular pairing, Kohaku/Rin, but come on, you know you love it!  
  
Disclaimer: All settings, characters, and events from Inuyasha are the property of Takahashi Rumiko. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
*****  
  
Rin could be talkative, but her smile was enough to speak for her happiness. Words couldn't say enough with such an emotion.  
  
Kohaku couldn't understand why she wasn't scared, why she was chatting amiably after being kidnapped. He suddenly clutched her hand despite her apparent comfort and stared at the floor, hoping that the calluses on his fingers wouldn't feel rough on her hands.  
  
Glancing meekly at her face, he froze; her chatter had stopped, and she was smiling at him, a bright warmth burning into Kohaku's memory.  
  
Soon his memory wasn't enough, and Kohaku vowed he'd see it again.  
  
*****  
  
Favorite lines? Things you hated? Feel free to drop a review and tell me what you think. What author doesn't like feedback? 


End file.
